Yanagi Depot
A Junker base. Junkers are an itinerant population unaffiliated with any colony. They salvage and then resell abandoned ships, equipment, and other scrap. Details Yanagi Depot is the newest Junkers base, and is located located in the debris field in Sigma 13 near Gas Miner Naha (coordinates C5). The jump holes to New Berlin and Frankfurt are on the other side of Yanagi from Naha. The battle with the Rheinland Battlships with Lieutenant Ozu to escort you to Rheinland reasonably safely to rescue Von Claussen generally reveals the position of Yanagi, as the battle occurs very close to the station. Infocard *LOCATION: Sigma 13 system *OWNER: Junkers *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: Unknown Ships for Sale *None. Commodities Selling *Artifacts - $351 *Basic Alloy - $140 *Cardamine - $510 *Consumer Goods - $330 *Engine Components - $524 *H-Fuel - $60 *Light Arms - $560 *Oxygen - $25 *Scrap Metal - $25 *Ship Hull Panels - $280 *Terraforming Gases - $40 *Water - $75 Guns For Sale *Barrager Mk II *Barrager Mk III Turrets For Sale *Barrager Turret Mk II *Barrager Turret Mk III Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Adv. Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Bulwark Fr. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Bulwark H.F. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Bulwark L.F. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Driller Mine Other Equipment *Adv. Countermeasure Dropper *Advanced Thruster News Rumors Corsairs "It's nice having a comfortable base from which to stage attacks on the Trade Lanes here. With all of the nebula clouds and lack of military patrols, the ships are easy targets. The Artifact run is long from Crete. We deserve a little rest and recreation." "The Corsairs would be far more numerous and powerful if we didn't have so many senseless traditions that result in the death of so many of our energetic youth. The war with the Hessians is not going well; we are losing the war of attrition. We hope that the increased food supply promised by the expansion of Freeport 9 will enable our new population growth plans to succeed." "There is a Jump Hole into Honshu in the northern end of this system just west of the Jump Gate. Beware of the oxygen pocket, though, and stay well to the west until you are even with the Gate." Junkers "Welcome to our little corner of Hell. I just brought in a new shipment of Daumann 20mm 1200 series Side Arms yesterday from Kreuzberg. That model has a special new recoil-absorption feature to reduce the kick a bit. It's fresh off the assembly line in Berlin, direct to you. Very popular with the Corsairs and Outcasts." "This is our most strategic base in the entire sector. The Red Hessians block the Corsair Artifact trade to the south of Rheinland, and Cardamine would be too expensive if it had to be smuggled across Liberty and the south Independent Worlds to get to Hamburg." "There's a Hole from Sigma-17 into this area. It's just behind the oxygen pocket at the southeastern end of the system. That's where the Corsairs come in." "We bring in special supplies for the Corsairs and Outcasts, like Hull Panels, Engine Components, and Optronics. I guess they have their own shipyards out there at the edge of everything." "You'd figure the Outcasts and Corsairs were blood brothers or something, with their common heritage and all. You'd be wrong. They hate each others' guts. We've had to establish a no-fire zone around the base area with all the death matches we had going on. Inside we've got rules: all Side Arms get checked at the door — no exceptions." "The Hole that the Outcasts use to Sigma-19 is up towards the northeast, just beyond the GMG gas fields. The GMG is always patrolling it, but it's easy for the Outcasts to lose them if they can get past the initial patrol." "The Scrap Metal and Toxic Waste business is just our cover to allow us to operate in this somewhat hostile GMG territory. If they knew what we were really doing on this base with the criminal element, we'd be kicked back to Berlin in a second." "This is the termination point for the Outcast and Corsair smuggling runs in this sector. The Cardamine comes in from the Outcast systems north of Sigma-19. The Artifacts come from the other direction along the southeastern boundary of the Edge Nebula. That's Corsair country down there." "We had a murder last week. Some Corsair woman had a little poisoned dart ring on her finger, but the bouncer didn't catch it. An Outcast got drunk at the bar, started getting a little aggressive, and she slapped him. Before you know it, he's on the ground writhing in spasms. Now that's not very ladylike, is it?" "We get the odd Zoner in here. They prefer to stay out of the house systems. Usually they're just picking up supplies for their Freeport out in Omicron Theta. That lot likes living on the ragged edge, and you'll find it in the Omicron systems." "The Kruger gas mining area was abandoned early in the 80-Years War, almost overnight. In their haste to depart, the Kruger personnel left several cargo pods intact. As far as anyone knows, they are still out there, scattered among the debris. The south oxygen pocket has since drifted over the site, making recovery a difficult proposition at best." "The great battlefield in Sigma-13 is the site of Rheinland's most shameful defeat of the 80-Years War. The entire First Fleet was reduced to smoking hulks within several hours by the GMG. In the high radiation areas, the debris is relatively untouched to this day, but salvaging it is very dangerous and unpredictable." "Somewhere in the Sigma-19 Crow Nebula clouds, the Outcast ship Perez was lost while making a drug run from Ruiz to Yanagi. Suspicions are that it was the work of the GMG, but no one is certain." Outcasts "This is a very convenient exchange location for us. There's no exposure to house military or police, and it's not far from home — so we don't develop withdrawal symptoms like on the Bretonia-Liberty runs. The GMG is a little annoying, but we can manage." "Our closest base is Ruiz in Omicron Beta. Since you're friendly enough for me to be telling you this, you should visit us up there and bring some supplies. Engine Components and Optronics are always in demand." "Stay clear of the Corsairs. You won't win any points with us by flying with them. They are a dangerous threat to our territory and must be contained in the southern Sirius before they spread to the north, which is our domain." Zoners "I'm just picking up supplies for Freeport 9. We have a big biodome operation out there that always needs more Fertilizers and Terraforming Gases. It would be nice if we could find a real planet to live on, instead of those biodomes." "I've never seen a planet; I've spent my whole life in this area of the Sirius Sector. The Edge Nebula is a dangerous and mysterious place. There are many stories in the Corsair and Zoner folklore of strange alien ships that appear out of the mists, and then disappear in another instant." "The Corsairs and Outcasts are such violent people. I don't know where they went so wrong. Their need for space is something that we Zoners share. We have settlers always pushing further into the dark edges of Sirius. One day we will find our own homeland out there, free from the rule of the corrupt governments and corporations of the colonies." Category:Bases Category:Border Worlds Category:Independent Factions Category:Criminals